The return of the legendary shinobi world
by uzumaki DN
Summary: saat pertarungan melawan madara naruto mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyegel madara dan mati bersamanya namun justru ia malah terlempar kedunia laim
1. Chapter 1

**Caphater 1**

** Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto**

**Warning : geje,abal-abal,typo bertebaran dimana-mana**

**Summary: saat pertarungan dengan madara naruto mengorban kan dirinya untuk mengalah kah madanra dan mati bersamanya namun justru malah terlempar kedunia lain**

-0-0-0-0-0-

**"Dduuarr"**

suara ledakan itu mengema dimedan perang yang gersang dan tandus itu.

"kau tidak hosh apa-apa dobe hosh hosh..."tanya seorang pemuda berambut emo yang terlihat kelelahan kepada teman di samping nya.

"aku tidak hosh...apa-apa teme hosh...hosh..."jawab seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang terlihat kelelahan juga seperti teman di samping nya.

"dobe apa kau punya ide...?"tanya uciha sasuke sang uciha terakhir setelah pembantaian klan uciha yang di lakukan oleh uciha itachi yang tidak lain adalah kakak sasuke sendiri.

"aku mempunyai satu ide tapi aku membutuh kan bantuanmu"jawab uzumaki naruto sang jinchuriki kyubi no yoko biju yang terkuat dari biju yang lain.

"jelaskan"ucap sasuke sambil memasang wajah datar nya.

"baiklah kamu coba alikan perhatian madara selama mungkin sampai aku menyelesaikan persian untuk menyegel nya dengan jutsu itu dan mintalah bantun kepada para hokage"selesai menjelaskan naruto lalu memejamkan mata nya untuk menemui rubah yang ada di dalam tubuhnya yang telah menemaninya dalam perang ini.

"yo kurama apa kau sudah siap"sapa naruto kepada rubah itu yang bernama kurama.

**."aku selalu siap kapanpun gaki tapi apa kau sudah siap dengan resikonya **.Jawab kurama dengan wajah serius.

"memang apa resikonya"tanya naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa

**."Dasar bodoh,kau akan kau mengunakan jutsu itu kau tidak akan mempunya cakra yang cukup jadi aku akan melebur semua cakraku" **jawab kurama dengan marah karena naruto

"apah kau akan melebur semua cakramu berarti kau akan-"ucap naruto sambil mebekakan matanya karena terkejut tapi perkataan naruto di potong oleh kurama

**."yah aku akan mati mungkin ini lah saat nya kita berpisah naruto. "**jawap kurama sambil tersenyum dengan tulus kearah naruto.

"tapi kau tidak harus melakukan itu kan kita cari cara lain saja untuk mengalah kanya tanpa harus kau mengorbankan dirimukan"kata naruto sambil menangis

**."sudahlahlah naruto jangan menangis,aku sudah siap bila saat ini tiba,kau tau naruto aku sangat senang bisa berteman dengan mu"**ucap kurama lalu kurama memajukan tanganya untuk tos dengan naruto lalu naruto juga memajukan tanganya sama seperti kurama dan kemudian mereka berdua pun tos

**."baiklah kita ayu mulai naruto"**

"yah ayu mulai dan hancurkan madara"jawab naruto yang masih terlihat sedih karena kehilangan sahabatnya.

'tidak akan kusiasiakan pengorbananmu kurama pasti aku akan mengalah kan madara dengan jutsu itu'kata naruto di dalam hati ia akan mengalah kan madara

-0-0-0-0-0-

"baiklah apa sudah jelas"ucap sasuke setelah mengelaskan rencana untuk menyel madara kepada para hokage terdahulu.

"baik kami akan membantu sebisa mungkin"ucap yondaime hokage

"berapa lama narutu melukan persiapanya"tanya sandaime hokage

"entahlah aku juga tidak tau berapa lama naruto melakukan persiapanya tapi yang penting sekarang kita harus menahan madara selama mungkin"jawab sasuke sambil bersiap melakukan penyerangan terhadap madara

"tapi mungkin kita tidak bisa mengahanya terlalu lama karena biar bagai mana pun kami bukan tandinganya"ucap nindaime hokage

"aku pun sekarang bukan tandingan madara karena dia telah menjadi jinchuriki juubi,tapi aku akan membantu sebisa mungkin"kata sondaime hokage

"baiklah ayo kita serang dia"kata sasuke memerintah semua hokage terdahulu untuk maju menyerang madara

Madara meliahat musuhnya mulai menyerang lagi lalu berkata.

"percuma kalian akah tetap kalah karena kuatan ku sama seperti pendiri dunia shinobi"ujar madara sambil memandang ke aliansi shinobi dengan wajah datar nya.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke berlari kearah madara sambil membawa pedang kusanagi yang di aliri oleh listrik dan langsung mencoba memenggal kepala madara, namun sayang madara melompat ke atas menghindari serangan sasuke.

**"suiton: suiryuudan no jutsu"**

serangan berbentuk naga air menyerang madara,tidak tingal diam madara lalu melakukan salto dua kali untuk menghindari naga air tersebut.

**"mokuton: jukai kotan"**

dengan lincah madara malompati akar-akar yang ingin menyerang madara menghilang dan muncul dibelakang hasirama lalu dia menendang hasirama hinga terpental seperti peluru dan lalu madara berlari menuju sasuke tapi sebelum sampai ke sasuke,madara menghindari seragan berupa seperti balo voly berwarna biru.

**"Rasengan"**

kemudian madara muncu di belakang minato kemudian menarik tangan minato dan membantingnya hinga menciptakan tanah retak,kemudian madara berlari menuju sasuke dan mencoban memukul wajah sasuke namun dapat di hindari,lalu sasuke mencoba mendang madara tapi madara berhasi mengakap kaki kemudian melempar sasuke kesembarang arah tapi sebelum sasuke di lempar,sasuke melemparkan hiraisin kunai yang telah diberika oleh naruto sewaktu sebelum menemui parahokage terdahulu. Ke bawah kaki madara Kemudian muncul kilatan kuning dibelakang madara menempekan tanganya kepungung madara kemudian menyebutkan sebuah jutsu

**."jibakujutsu: misao fuuin"**

kemudan rankaian huruf kanji menyebar keselilin madaran dan altar segi enam

"apa yang kau lakuan padaku bocah sialan"kata madara sambil marah karena tubuh nya tidak bisa di gerakan.

"ini adalah fuinjutsu sepesial yang dibuat untuk mengekan musuh dan membakarnya dengan api merah darah beserta pengunanga sekuat apa pun musuh jika terkena fuin ini pasti mati"ujar naruto kemudian membuat head seal selesai kemudia menyebutkan nama jutsunya lagi.

**."Tsuchigomu-Ryuu: kinjutsu: tenchi kaibyaku"**

kemudian muncul api merah darah dari ke enam sisi altar tersebu dan melahap perlahan mereka sebelum api melahap habis meraka naruto berkata

"sayonara minna" sambil memberikan senyum lima jarinya

"NARUTOO"ujar seorang gadis berambut merah muda sambil menangis berlari kearah naruto tapi sebelu sampai ia di cegat oleh sasuke.

"lepaskan aku sasuke-kun aku ingin menolong naruto"kata sakura mencoba melapaskan diri dari pelukan sasuke hinga akhirnya ia kelahan dan menangis di bahu sasuke.

"yeah kita menang"seru semua aliansi shinobi.

Dunia shinobipun harus berduka karena kehilangan sang pahlawan meraka..

Disebuah hutan muncul portal lalu mengeluar kan seseorang penuh luka di sekujur tubuh nya dan baju robek sana sini lalu ditanganya memegang sebuah ikat kepala belambng seorang menemukanya.

"hem ada orang yang teruka dari konoha rupanya lebih baik aku menolongnya kasiha dia mungkin habis bertarung dengan orang yang kuat"ujar nya pada dirinya sendiri dan mengendo pemuda itu kegubuknya.

**1 minggu kemudian**

"Eengg" igau seorang pemuda berambut kuning berantakan tapi justru memberi nilai plus bagi pemuda itu sendiri. lalu ia membuka matanya kemudian mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang ada di sekitarnya.

"aku ada dimana"

TBC

Maaf di post lagi kerena fic yang kemaren ane post hancur lebuh jadi ane perabiki lagi maklum lah newbie mohon dimaklumi dan tolong beri kritik dan saranya dari para senpai sekalian

Guents: maaf fic yang ane post kemarin hacur sekarah udah di edit lagi coba kamu teliti apa yang kurang ia mungkin aku akan perbaiki di capheter depan makasi udah review.

Tolong review ia


	2. Chapter 2

**sebelumya**

**1 minggu kemudian**

"Eengg" igau seorang pemuda berambut kuning berantakan tapi justru memberi nilai plus bagi pemuda itu sendiri. lalu ia membuka matanya kemudian mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang ada di sekitarnya.

"aku ada dimana"

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Caphater 2**

** Disclaimer: naruo bukan punya saya tapi punya masashi kishimoto**

**( warning A/N : geje,abal-abal typo bertebaran dimana-mana,oc tolong dimaklumilah karena newbie. )**

**Ohya fic ini terinpirasi dari fic yumimura yoshimori. yang bejudul the naruto god of shinobi. Tapi tenang aja alurnya pasti berbedakok**

**SUMMARY: saat pertarungan dengan madara naruto mengorankan dirinya untuk mengalahkan madara dan mati bersamanya. namun justru ia terlempar kedunia lain.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

'aku ada dimana rumah sakit,ohh bukan tapi ini ini kamar siapa bukankah seharusnya aku mati bersama madara karena telah mengunakan jutsu itu' pikir naruto dalam hati karena ia kebingunan seharusnya ia mati karena telah mengunakan kinjutsu itu.

Kreeet

Suara pintu dibuka menampikan sosok lelaki tua kira-kira umurnya 40-an tahun lalaki itu memakai baju berwarna biru dengan lengan panjang dan celana standar shinobi. dan di tangan kanan orang itu membawa tanaman obat-obatan lalu laki-laki itu berkata "ah ternyata kau sudah bangun, kukira kau akan bangun beberapa minggu lagi karena luka yang kau terima sangat parah ." katanya sambi tersenyum ramah

"ah mungkin karena penyembuhan ku sangat cepat jadi aku lebih cepat sembuh."ucap naruto dengan waspada karena mungkin orang didepanya akan berbuat gelatat orang di depanya memasang posisi waspada laki-laki itu pun lalu berkata "tenang saja aku tidak berniat jahat kok,dan oh ya siapa namamu atau harus ku panggil bocah hutan karena aku menemukam mu ditengah hutan"kata lalaki itu.

Mengengar perkataan itupun naruto menurunkan kewaspadaanya Lalu berucap. "ahh ma'af atas ketidak sopanan ku karena telah mencurigai orang yang telah menolongku,munking jika jiji tidak menolongku mungkin aku sudah mati dimakan binatang buas,ooh ia namaku adalah uzumaki terima kasih telah menolongku pasti akanku balas budi baik sekali sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih"

"ahh tidak perlu bertermakasi karena sudah sewajibnya saya menolong orang yang sedang kesusahan" jawab laki-laki itu sambi menggiling tanaman obat-obatan yang ia bawa tadi lalu mememeras tanaman obat-obatan tadi hingga mengeluarkan airnya lalu menaruh nya di gelas dan diberikan kepada naruto.

"inih minum supaya kau cepat sembuh "katanya sambil memberikan cairan hijau hasil dari tanaman obat-obatan naruto menerimanya dan langsung meminum nya sampai habis.

"ini yang kubenci dari obat rasanya sangat pahit,ohh andaikan obat ada yang manis rasanya aku akan betah untuk meminum obat setiap hari"ucap naruto setelah meminum obat yang diberikan orang meletakan gelas itu dimeja yang ada disamping tempat tidur nya.

"bodoh yang namanya obat itu pasti pahit mana ada obat rasanya manis yang manis itu permen tolol"kata orang itu sambil membereskan tanaman obat lalu menyimpanya untuk membuat obat lagi dan ia sengaja memetik tanaman obat yang banya supaya ia tidak bolak-balik kehutan untuk mencari tanaman obat.

"hei aku tidak bodoh tau hanya kurang pintar saja paman-hutan"ucap naruto sambil marah karena dibilang bodoh oleh orang itu.

"woy bocah siapa yang kau pangil paman hutan bocah aku punya nama tau namaku kuroda kau ingat itu bocah"ucap kuroda yang marah juga karena tidak terima dipanggil paman hutan oleh naruto.

"habis dari tadi paman belum meperkenalkan diri jadi ia aku panggil dengan sebutan paman hutan" ucap naruto sambil melihat kesekeliling kamarnya dan pandangan nya berheti di sebuah buku tebal bersampul seorang pria perambut kuning memakai baju oranye dan hitam dan memakai pelindung dahi belambang daun.

"hah ia ini juga salahku karena aku belum memper kenalkan diri baiklah namaku adalah kuroda salam kanal naruto"kata kuroda sambil membungkuk lalu berdiri lagi dan melihat naruto kearah buku yang ada rak buku lalu kuroda berkata lagi " ahh itu buku pahlawan perang dunia shinobi ke empat ia seorang shinobi yang hebat,ia mengorbankan diri nya untuk menyelamat kan dunia shinobi dan namanya adalah uzu-" perkataan kuroda berhenti tapi untung naruto tidak mendengar perkataan kuroda tadi. Lalu melebar kan matanya ia terkejut ia tidak habis pikir kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya dari waktu ia membawanya.

'rambut kuning berantakan, dan kumis mempunyai kumis dipipi, nya lalu ia membawa ikat kepala berlamban konoha dan namanya sama persis,ahh tidak mungkin dibuku ditulis bahwa ia sudah mati bersama madara,aneh lebih baik aku tanyakan saja' pikir kuroda ia tidak tau apakah pikiranya benar atau salah dan ia lebih memilih tetap tenang dan menanyakanya langsung pada orangnya "hoy naruto kenapa kau bisa terluka parah dihutan dan membawa ikat kepala itu.

Lalu pandangan naruto teralihkan karena pertanyaan kuroda, lalu naruto menjawab "ceritanya panjang paman kuroda apa paman mau mendengar nya" tanya naruto

"baiklah aku punya banyak waktu untuk mendengar nya"jawab kuroda yang masih ingin tau apakah yang ada di pikiranya benar atau salah.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

'oh begituya ternyata duga'an ku benar dia uzumaki naruto yang asli ternyata dugaan ku benar rupanya' pikir kuroda lalu ia pergi ke rak buku mengambi buku yang naruto tadi pandangi lalu mendekati kembali ranjang naruto dan duduk di kursi itu dan memberikan buku itu kepada naruto lalu berkata "bacalah buku ini " lalu naruto menerima buku itu tanpa banyak membaca buku itu

1 jam kemudian

"Jiji apa maksud nya ini" ucap naruto kebingungan

"Itu adalah buku sejarah desa konoha kau buku itu di buat 1000 setelah perang dunia shinobi ke empat "jawap kuroda dengan nada serius

"hah kau tidak bercanda kan kuroda jiji " ucap naruto yang tidak percaya

"heh apa mukaku kelihatan bercanda naruto dan juga ada buku itu sebagai buktinya" jawab kuroda sambil melihat Kearah naruto Lalu berkata lagi " oh ya aku ingin memberi tahu kan kepada mu aku akan memasukanmu ke akademi shinobi lalu jangan gunakan nama aslimu karena nanti akan menimbulkan masalah kau paham lebih baik kau istirahat dulu biar tubuhmu cepat sembuh " ucap kuroda lalu pergi meninggalkan naruto sendirian untuk beristirahat

' masuk akademi shinobi lagi ia pasti akan menarik, Sepertinya dunia ini menarik'ucap naruto dalam hati lalu tidur.

**1 minggu kemudian**

Naruto dengan lincah melompati pohon ke pohon di hutan dia melompat turun ke sebuah gubug ditengah hutan itu lalu ia memasuki gubug tersebut dan berteriak.

"jiji ini ikan ini aku dapat ikan tadi aku habis memancing dihutan sebelah aku ikanya aku taruh dimeja ia" lalu terdengar suara dari belakang naruto.

"woy bocah jangan berteriak aku juga sudah dengar tau"ucap kuroda sambil memegang sebuah henpon ditanga nya lalu dia memencet mencet tombol hp nya lalu ia berkata kepada seseorang melaui hp nya

"halo tolong besok kau jeput murid baru yang akan masuk akademi. Dan tolong jemput dia distasiun awas anak ini nakal kau boleh memukul nya kalau dia tidak mau menuruti perintahmu" lalu kuroda memetikan hpnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari orang diseberang sana. Naruto melihat kuroda berbicara sendiri lalu bertanya.

"hoi kuroda jiji kau bicara dengan siapa..?" tanya naruto bingung pasal nya didunia nya tidak ada benda yang seperti itu.

"oh ini nama nya headphone alat ini berguna untuk menghubungi orang. Dah oh ia kau harus turun gunung besok karena aku telah mendaftarkan mu diakademi konoha kau ingat kan lalu kau juga jangan menggunakan nama asli mu kau ingat kan jika kau memberi tau nama aslimu karena akan menimbulkan masalah kau tau "ucap kuroda

"oh bigutu, ia baiklah aku akan memberes kan barang barang ku"jawab naruto lalu pergi kekamarnya untuk memberes kan barang barang nya.

**-0-0-TBC-0-0-**

**Review**

**Yami nugroho,the kidsNo,rizqifa: oke ini dah lanjut **

**Guest: nah bagai mana ini dah lebih baik dari chapter sebelum nya engak dan soal word ma'af saya belum bisa sampai 2k tapi nanti saya akan usahakan akan di perpanjang ok**

**Makasi yang telah review fic geje saya ia**

**Tolong kritik dan saranya ia para senpai **

**Jangan lupa review ia**


End file.
